


Крошка Полли разыскивает убийцу

by krapivka37



Category: Psych
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krapivka37/pseuds/krapivka37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шон и Гас расследуют убийство. В чем же проблема? Единственный свидетель — попугай жертвы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Крошка Полли разыскивает убийцу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Polly Wants a Killer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/172586) by [Ellen Smithee (ellensmithee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellensmithee/pseuds/Ellen%20Smithee), [rillalicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rillalicious/pseuds/rillalicious). 



1987

Шон раздвинул маленький пластиковый телескоп и, приставив его к правому глазу, стал разглядывать кухню, пока его взгляд не остановился на небольшой стеклянной бутылке.  
— Я нашёл его, сухопутная крыса! — выкрикнул он. — Последний ингредиент — это соус «Табаско»!  
Гас спрыгнул со стула и побежал за соусом. Схватив его, он вернулся на своё место за столом, поставил соус и подтолкнул бутылку в сторону Шона.  
— Хорошо, ты первый, — сказал он.  
— Не-а, — ответил Шон. — Ты Майки. Майки должен пробовать всё первым. Потому что тогда он это возненавидит. Я никогда не видел, чтобы капитан ел свои собственные хлопья*.  
Гас заколебался, обидчиво выпятив нижнюю губу, а потом взял бутылку соуса «Табаско» и щедро полил свои хлопья «Капитан Кранч». Поставив бутылку, он взял ложку и от души зачерпнул. Закрыв глаза и скривив лицо от отвращения, он начал медленно подносить ложку ко рту.  
— Чем вы тут занимаетесь, ребята? — спросил вошедший на кухню Генри, смерив мальчишек подозрительным взглядом, особенно после того, как Гас от неожиданности выронил ложку.  
— Завтракаем, — ответил Шон. — Просто завтракаем.  
— Ага, — недоверчиво сказал Генри. Он посмотрел на Гаса, который с отвращением ковырялся ложкой в тарелке. — Есть причина, по которой ты заставил Гаса добавить в хлопья острый соус?  
— Да, — сказал Шон, его пиратский голос слегка дрожал под сердитым взглядом Генри. — Я капитан! Он должен был выбрать между этим и драяньем палубы.  
Генри нахмурился.  
— Шон, ты же не пытаешься обманом заставить Гаса снова выполнять за тебя работу по дому?  
— Нет, папа, — сказал Шон. — Он выбрал хлопья.  
— Все в порядке, мистер Спенсер, — сказал Гас, искренне глядя на Генри. — Я не против это съесть. Намного лучше, чем драить палубу.  
Генри перевел взгляд с одного мальчика на другого и поджал губы, как будто пытаясь не улыбнуться. Наконец он протянул руку и забрал хлопья Гаса, и от него не укрылось, как Гас облегченно выдохнул.  
— Гас, иди достань себе другую миску, — сказал он. — А когда вы, мальчики, закончите завтракать, то можете вместе «отдраить палубу».  
— Вот блин, — сказал Шон, глядя на свою миску. — Я просто старался быть хорошим капитаном пиратов.  
— Да, но пираты не самые хорошие образцы для подражания, сынок, — фыркнул Генри.  
Шон вздохнул и посмотрел на Гаса.  
— Начнём сначала, дружище. Может быть, нам лучше было стать ниндзя!  
Он вскочил на ноги, схватил со стола салфетку и, закрутив её вокруг своего лица, убежал.  
— Здорово! — Гас бросился бежать за Шоном.

* Шон и Гас играют в героев рекламы двух сортов хлопьев для завтрака. Шон — капитан Кранч из рекламы хлопьев «Cap'n Crunch», а Гас — «маленький Майки», который ненавидит любую еду, кроме хлопьев «Life».

—ООО—

В наше время

— Шон! — Гас ворвался в офис, раздувая ноздри. — На этот раз ты слишком далеко зашёл!  
— Au Contraire*, мой друг, — ответил Шон, не отрываясь от игры. — Пока ещё нет. Б-12. Твой ход. — Шон посмотрел на сидящего на столе попугая, с которым он играл в морской бой.  
Гас не поверил своим глазам, когда увидел соперника Шона.  
— Он в курсе, что ты жульничаешь? — спросил Гас и повторил, повернувшись к попугаю: — Он жульничает!  
— Я не жульничаю, — возмутился Шон. — Это врожденный дар военно-морской стратегии. Один из моих талантов, Гас. Не завидуй. Это некрасиво.  
Гас ощетинился.  
— Я не завидую попугаю, Шон! — горячо возразил он. — Я играю не хуже этой птицы! А, может быть, и лучше.  
В этот момент попугай пронзительно крикнул: «Ты потопил мой корабль», — взял затонувший корабль и отбросил его в сторону.  
На мгновение Гас застыл с открытым ртом, глядя на птицу, а затем повернулся к Шону с торжествующим ухмылкой.  
— Определенно лучше.  
— Вот сейчас ты просто злорадствуешь, — сказал Шон. — Посмотри, ты его разозлил.  
Попугай начал сердито выклёвывать фишки и выбрасывать их со стола. Шон отодвинул игру в сторону.  
— У тебя с собой проса нет?  
Гас автоматически похлопал по своим карманам и остановился.  
— Конечно, нет. Я тебе не ходячий зоомагазин, Шон.  
Ни с того ни с сего он негодующе посмотрел на Шона.  
— И почему этот попугай сидит на моем столе?  
— Я думаю, что это очевидно, Гас, — сказал Шон. — Я не хочу, чтобы он какал на мой стол.  
Гас грозно нахмурился и, тыча пальцем в Шона, открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, когда попугай вдруг начал снова и снова пронзительно выкрикивать: «Не будь мрачным, Гас!»  
— Он прав насчет тебя, — указал на попугая Шон. Потом обхватил подбородок большим и указательным пальцами и задумчиво осмотрел попугая.  
— Гас, думаю, теперь всё ясно!  
Гас начал садиться, но снова вскочил, когда увидел на кресле птичью какашку. Он залез в ящик стола и, достав гигантскую бутылку-распылитель с дезинфицирующим раствором, начал оттирать.  
— Ну, слава богу, — сказал он. — Не думаю, что Ласситер купился на то, как ты изображаешь Доктора Дулиттла. Попугай не может сказать нам, кто убил Дитца. В этот раз мы действительно можем угодить за решетку, Шон. А я для этого слишком красив.  
— Мы не попадем в тюрьму, Гас, — сказал Шон, все еще разглядывая попугая. — Но нет, я не о деле. Я думаю, что понял, почему он проигрывает в морской бой.  
Гас закончил отмывать кресло и убрал очиститель, прежде чем осторожно сесть.  
— Да? — спросил он, приподняв бровь. — Ну, это просто. Он попугай, Шон!  
— Да, именно так! А попугаи любят пиратов, правильно? Возможно, всё изменится, если я сделаю набор крошечных пиратских кораблей, — сказал Шон. — Что скажешь, мой ярко окрашенный друг?  
— Идиот! — резко выкрикнул попугай.  
Шон нахмурился.  
— Я его этому не учил.  
Усмехнувшись, Гас откинулся на спинку стула и задрал на стол скрещенные в лодыжках ноги.  
— Насчёт тебя он тоже прав, — сказал он самодовольно.  
— Просто смешно, — ответил Шон. — Это всего лишь птица, которая повторяет всё, что слышит.  
— Идиот! — выкрикивал попугай. — Руки прочь!  
— Гас, ты слышал? — Шон повернулся к птице. — Капитан Франкенберри, повтори ещё раз!  
— Его зовут Капитан Кранч, Шон, — педантично поправил Гас. — Ты лучше всех должен это знать. Ты всегда был капитаном Кранчем, а я был Майки, помнишь?  
Гас взял со стола пакет подсолнечных семечек, но понял, что это птичий корм, только когда положил несколько в рот. Сморщившись, он выплюнуть их в мусорное ведро.  
— Идиот! — крикнул попугай. — Не стреляй!  
— Я назвал попугая Капитан Франкенберри, — с негодованием сказал Шон. — Ты знаешь, что значит отдавать дань уважения? Блин. И слушай! Гас, этот попугай что-то слышал. Я так и знал! Я знал, что он видел, как убили Рикки Дитца! Что ты видел, мальчик? Кто это сделал? Скажешь мне за Скуби-печенье*?  
Гас насыпал птичий корм в ладонь и протянул попугаю. Капитан Франкенберри взял несколько семян и, громко хрустя, начал есть, а когда доел, заявил: «Это сделал дворецкий!»  
— Это сделал дворецкий! — повторил Шон, торжественно подняв палец. — Стоп, убитый жил в однокомнатной квартире и работал поваром в закусочной. У него не было дворецкого. Может быть, это код.  
— Может быть, он говорит о знаменитом дворецком, — нахмурился Гас. — Как Альфред. Я могу представить, что он способен застрелить кого-нибудь, если действительно разозлится. Например, если Брюс Уэйн придёт домой в грязном костюме Бэтмена слишком много раз.  
— Гас, Брюс Уэйн всегда приходит домой в грязном костюме. Так бывает, если ты борец с преступностью. — Шон задумчиво постучал по виску пальцем. — Дворецкий...  
— Улика! — закричал попугай. — Улика в библиотеке! Подсвечником!  
— Ты с ним играл в «улику», да, Шон? — Гас закатил глаза.  
— Кроме всего прочего, — сказал Шон. — Он на удивление хорош в скрэбле. Это объясняет «дворецкого», но не «Идиот, не стреляй!». Гас, этот попугай увидел что-то, и мы должны выяснить, что это было. Его клетка висела за кухонным окном Дитца, правильно?  
— Мы должны пойти и проверить, — Гас схватил ключи от машины и вскочил на ноги.  
— Поедем на переднем сиденье! — Шон протянул руку попугаю, чтобы тот забрался. — Сожалею, Капитан Франкенберри, но мы должны это сделать. Вперед! В попугаемобиль!  
— О, нет! — Гас погрозил пальцем Шону, когда тот направился к двери. — Попугай останется здесь. Это служебный автомобиль, Шон!  
— Он свидетель! — сказал Шон. — Как мы опознаем убийцу, если единственный, кто его видел, сидит в клетке в нашем офисе? Кроме того, он явно привык к хорошей жизни. Ты видел все эти безделушки и блестяшки в клетке. Мы должны помочь ему сохранить тот уровень жизни, к которому он привык. Его владелец мертв, Гас. Это всё, что мы можем сделать.  
— Я не знаю, зачем птице столько побрякушек, — с негодованием сказал Гас. — Кто дает попугаю обручальное кольцо? Это же извращение.  
Он резко вздохнул, а затем добавил:  
— Хорошо, он может поехать с нами. Но если он накакает, то убирать будешь ты!  
С этими словами он полез в ящик стола и вынул бутылку чистящего средства, сунул её в руки Шона и поспешил к машине.  
Шон посмотрел на бутылку, а потом на птицу.  
— Ты же потерпишь, пока мы не доедем? — Он захватил пачку газет, на всякий случай, и вышел вслед за Гасом.

* au contraire (фр.) — напротив.  
* Скуби-печенье — лакомство, за которое готов сделать всё что угодно пёс Скуби-Ду из мультипликационных сериалов студии Ханна-Барбера. 

—ООО—

Гас спешил на место преступления, глядя на дорогу одним глазом, а на попугая — другим. К счастью для Шона, они доехали без происшествий и вскоре стояли у задней двери дома. Переминаясь с ноги на ногу, Гас ждал, пока Шон вскроет замок.  
— Мы уже были здесь, Шон, — сказал он, бросая косые взгляды по сторонам. — Не думаю, что мы найдем что-то новое. Пойдем отсюда, пока нас не засекли.  
— Мы должны выяснить, что известно Капитану, — решительно заявил Шон. Он понизил голос до театрального шепота: — Теперь я зову его Капитаном. Сыграем в камень-ножницы-бумага, чтобы узнать, кому из нас быть Тенниль*?  
Он пригнулся и стал пробираться к окну кухни, где раньше висела клетка попугая.  
— Мы оба знаем, что я был бы Тенниль, — быстро сказал Гас. — Я пою намного лучше, чем ты.  
Он прошёлся «лунной походкой» Майкла Джексона по кухне и запел фальцетом: «Эй, детка, сделай так для меня еще раз»*.  
Шон посмотрел на Гаса, приподняв одну бровь.  
— Ясно. Теперь давайте вспомним, что нам известно о преступлении. Лучшим другом Дитца был попугай. Дитца застрелили на кухне вчера вечером. Не удалось найти ни врагов, ни друзей-людей, ни хобби. Есть брат, но они не общаются. Похоже, это был самый скучный человек в мире.  
Он осмотрел кухню и заметил конверт на полочке для писем, с обратным адресом адвокатской конторы. Шон взял конверт, и из того на пол выпал листочек бумаги, оказавшийся лотерейным билетом. Он поднял его и прочитал номера.  
— Гас, — тихо позвал он, — парень выиграл в лотерею. Это субботние выигрышные номера.  
Глаза Гаса расширились.  
— Он выиграл два миллиона долларов, Шон! Думаешь, это мотив?  
— Два миллиона? Я бы сказал, что да. Гас, взгляни на это, — сказал он, держа в руках письмо от адвоката. (Конверт был уже вскрыт, и он вытащил письмо.)  
— Это уведомление от его адвокатов. Похоже, он пытался изменить условия развода. Ласситер упоминал, что Дитц был женат?  
— Нет, не упоминал, — Гас схватил уведомление и направился к окну, чтобы рассмотреть его при свете. Подойдя к окну, он остановился и принюхался.  
— Ты чувствуешь запах, Шон?  
Шон понюхал воздух.  
— Бублики?  
— Не… да! — Гас с изумлением посмотрел на Шона. — Молодец, Шон. Но это не простые бублики…  
Гас раздул ноздри, принюхиваясь, а потом начал подпрыгивать вверх и вниз.  
— Я чувствую лимон... чеснок... и арахисовое масло. В Санта-Барбаре есть только один магазин, который продает такие бублики… «Связка бубликов»!  
— Идиот! — резко выкрикнул попугай. — Руки прочь! Не стреляй!  
Шон посмотрел на попугая, а затем на Гаса.  
— Нам нужно поехать в этот мага… Ой-ой, — его взгляд застыл на окне за головой Гаса, а затем Шон быстро пригнулся. — Там Ласси. Попробуем незаметно выскользнуть через заднюю дверь.  
Но прежде, чем они могли двинуться с места, дверь кухни открылась — Ласси распахнул её для Джульетты.  
—Говорю тебе, О'Хара, — вещал он. — Я уверен, что это сделал брат Дитца, у него глаза-бусинки уголовника. Когда шеф Вик вернётся из отпуска…  
Он осёкся, увидев сидящих на корточках Спенсера и Гаса.  
— Спенсер! — рявкнул он. — Что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Ласси! — весело откликнулся Шон и улёгся на пол, вытянув руку, чтобы птице было удобно сидеть.  
— Ласси! — закричал попугай.  
— О, смотрите, — сказал Шон, — он скучал по тебе. Мы тут просто... принимали вибрации пола. От него исходит столько флюидов. Его чёрно-белая плитка пропитана харизмой убийцы. Капитан Франкенберри думал, что будет хорошей идеей изучить его.  
Ласситер прищурился.  
— Спенсер, я скажу это только один раз, — угрожающе начал он. — Это расследование убийства. Не впутывай в него извращенные маленькие игры, которым вы с Гасом предаётесь в уединении вашего дома.  
— Эй! — возмутился Гас. — Капитан Франкенберри — попугай, — самодовольно улыбнулся он, — а я Майки.  
— Майки? — переспросила Джульетта, переводя взгляд с Шона на Гаса и обратно на попугая.  
— Да, помнишь «Ему понравилось! Эй, Майки!»?  
Гас закатил глаза:  
— Реклама хлопьев «Life».  
— Чего я никогда не мог понять, — сказал Шон, подперев подбородок ладонью и вытянув шею, чтобы посмотреть на них, — почему они хотят, чтобы Майки их съел? Я хочу сказать, что если он ничего не любит, то, даже если хлопья ему не понравятся, есть шанс, что они вкусные, правда?  
— Это реклама, Шон, — сказал Гас. — Ей необязательно иметь смысл.  
— Так же, как не имеет смысла то, что вы здесь, — сказал Ласситер, нахмурившись. — Так что катитесь отсюда.  
— Э-э, мы не можем, — сказал Шон. — Здесь что-то происходит. Я чувствую. Мы должны остаться. Капитан Франкенберри настаивает.  
Гас искренне кивнул.  
— Мы должны слушать Капитана Франкенберри.  
— Ага, как же, — сказал Ласситер, закатив глаза. — И что же такого он собирается нам поведать, о чем мы ещё не знаем?  
В этот момент попугай пронзительно выкрикнул: «Идиот! Не стреляй!»  
Джульетта автоматически потянулась за пистолетом, но поняла, что это был попугай.  
— Шон, — сказала она. — Встань с пола. Кто научил его это говорить?  
— Убийца, — драматично произнёс Шон. — Кто же ещё? Не волнуйся, Капитан. Мы поймаем его. Или ее.  
Он начал медленно вставать и замер, заметив под ножкой стола пустой спичечный коробок, по-видимому, засунутый туда, чтобы стол не качался. Его взгляд выхватил логотип со звездой техасского рейнджера, идущий по краю коробка.  
— Подождите! Вау! — Шон вручил попугая Джульетте и схватился за голову.  
— У меня видение… Оно... Оно круглое... круглое как пончик ... но не пончик…! Бублики, я вижу бублики. И не только бублики... Пиво! Бублики, пиво и ковбойские шляпы? Механические быки! Механические быки едят бублики и пьют пиво!  
Ласситер закатил глаза и открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то, скорее всего, очень язвительное.  
— Минуточку! — сказал он. — Механический бык? Должно быть это «Сияющий ковбой»*! Это бар, который к тому же находится прямо рядом с магазином, где работает Дэнни Дитц!  
— Шон, это удивительно, — сказала Джульетта. — Думаешь, мы найдем убийцу там?  
— По крайней мере, мы теперь знаем, что на вечере караоке там можно найти Ласси, — сказал Шон.  
На лице Ласситера отразилось изумление, которое он тут же постарался скрыть.  
— Рикки Дитц был завсегдатаем «Сияющего ковбоя»! — сказал Шон.  
— Мы распутаем это дело, — сказал Ласситер, выхватил пистолет и, покрутив его на одном пальце, вернул в кобуру.  
— Пойдем, О'Хара. А вы — домой.  
— Нет! — быстро возразил Гас. — Мы вам необходимы! Попугай может опознать убийцу, а Шон может общаться с Капитаном Франкенберри.  
Джульетта посмотрела на Ласситера, очнувшись от ступора, в который её привёл трюк с пистолетом.  
— Возможно, он прав, — сказала она. — Этот попугай наш единственный свидетель.  
— Да! — обрадовался Шон. — И он поедет рядом с водителем! Что ты говоришь? О! Он хочет ехать на переднем сиденье.  
Джульетта поджала губы.  
— Вы поедете на своей машине, — сказала она.  
Ласситер закатил глаза.  
— Ладно, — сказал он. — Вперёд, О'Хара.  
Он с призрением посмотрел на Шона с Гасом и вышел из кухни вслед за Джульеттой.  
— Следи за этим попугаем, Шон, — предостерегающе сказал Гас по дороге к машине. — Или сам чистить будешь.

* «Капитан и Тенниль» — поп-дуэт, пик славы которого пришелся на середину 70-х — начало 80-х.  
* Строчка из песни «Do That to Me One More Time» дуэта «Капитан и Тенниль».  
*Клуб назван в честь песни «Rhinestone Cowboy» Глена Кэмпбелла — одного из самых больших хитов в истории кантри-музыки.

—ООО—

— Совершенно согласен! — сказал Шон Капитану Франкенберри, когда они припарковались на стоянке. — Гас, ты только послушай, что этот парень думает о бубенчиках. Очень интересно.  
Он выглянул в окно.  
— Так, Ласси отправился в бар, и как бы мне ни хотелось за этим понаблюдать, нам сначала нужно зайти в магазин бубликов. И, кроме того, я умираю с голоду. А у них есть ананасовый сливочный сыр.  
Гас последовал за Шоном и Капитаном Франкенберри в магазин.  
— Ничего себе, — скривился он, посмотрев на меню над прилавком. — Кудрявая капуста и мята. Вкуснотища.  
— Зелень очень полезна, — сказал Шон. — Они просто заботятся о твоём здоровье. И свежести дыхания.  
Он кивнул на женщину за прилавком, не сводившую глаз с попугая. Рядом с ней другая женщина нарезала полдюжины бубликов, ловко орудуя очень острым ножом. Шона передернуло.  
— Так, я возьму бублик Тутти-фрутти с ананасовым сливочным сыром. И половинку дыни для моего пернатого друга.  
Он окинул взглядом помещение за прилавком и подтолкнул Гаса.  
— Смотри, — сказал он, указывая на огромного покрытого татуировками мужика за прозрачной стеной в глубине магазина. — Должно быть, это и есть брат. Он здесь единственный парень.  
— Идиот! — пронзительно крикнул Капитан Франкенберри.  
Гас ахнул.  
— Шон, ты слышал? — прошептал он. — Капитан назвал его «идиотом»! Значит, это убийца!  
— Подожди, — сказал Шон. Он встал на цыпочки, чтобы заглянуть через прилавок. Сначала он хотел кое-что проверить.  
— Похоже, — обратился он к женщине, разрезающей бублики, — у вас очень интересная работа.  
— В магазин нельзя заходить с животными, — сказала она, не глядя на него.  
— Это птица-помощник моего друга, — сказал Шон. — У него синдром панической боязни лука. Капитан Франкенберри убирает за него лук. Если бы не эта храбрая-храбрая птица, мой друг лежал бы сейчас, свернувшись в позе эмбриона, под этим столом, не помня себя от страха.  
— О, господи! — воскликнул Гас. — Пожалуйста, никакого лука!  
Он закрыл лицо руками и дышал, как будто у него начиналась гипервентиляция.  
— Не будь мрачным, Гас! — сказал попугай, запрыгивая на плечо Гаса.  
— Удивительно, правда? — слегка растеряно сказал Шон. — Этот попугай — просто божий дар. Как бы то ни было, — он заметил, имя на её бейджике,— Лидия, у вас здесь много постоянных клиентов?  
Лидия пожала плечами:  
— Есть несколько, — сказала она.  
— Идиот!— крикнул попугай пронзительно.  
Лидия резко подняла голову и с подозрением посмотрела на птицу.  
— Этому существу тут не место.  
— Вы же не хотите увидеть, что происходит с моим другом, если Капитан не убирает лук?  
Шон понизил голос до театрального шепота:  
— Он запрётся в кладовке и попытается спрятаться в бадейке, которую используют для мытья полов. Знаете, такая большая жёлтая штука с которой ходят уборщики?  
— Знаю, — сказала Лидия. Она обернула бублик в бумагу и шлепнула его на прилавок. — Следующий!  
— Последний вопрос о ваших постоянных клиентах, — сказал Шон, медленно отступая от продвинувшейся вперед очереди. — К вам заходят посетители от ваших соседей? Из «Ковбоя»? Скажем, джентльмен по имени Рикки Дитц?  
Помолчав, Лидия ответила:  
— Дитц. Я не знаю Рикки, но вы знаете, кто может знать? Тот парень. — Она кивнула в сторону страшного татуированного мужика за стеклом, который выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы грозно на них посмотреть. — Его фамилия Дитц.  
Шон взглянул на доску объявлений на стене рядом с тостером. Взял на заметку график, в котором Дэнни Дитц числился в сегодняшней смене, и быстро пробежал взглядом вверх и вниз по остальным именам.  
— Гас, — прошептал Шон, дергая его к кассе. — Нам нужны Джулс и Ласси.  
Гас встал за спиной Шона и бросал оттуда подозрительные взгляды на татуированного мужика.  
— Ладно, — сказал он.— Пойдем.

—ООО—

При входе в бар на них угрюмо посмотрел вышибала.  
— С домашним зверьём нельзя.  
Гас выпрямился и принял воинственный вид.  
— Это не домашнее, — сказал он, — а служебное животное.  
Вышибала зыркнул так, как будто собирался поспорить, но, очевидно, передумал и пропустил их внутрь. Они осмотрелись и заметили Ласситера и Джульетту в баре, где те говорили с очень знакомым человеком, который посмотрел на них и прищурился.  
— Э-э, ну, Шон, — прошептал Гас. — Твой отец здесь.  
— В ковбойском баре? Да ладно, — сказал Шон, эмоционально помахал рукой над головой и потащил Гаса к стойке.  
При виде подошедших Шона и Гаса Генри упёр руки в бока, посмотрел на них, прищурившись, и покачал головой.  
— Привет, ребята, — сказал он, его мрачный взгляд обещал хороший нагоняй, как только они останутся одни.  
— Джулс, папа, Ласси, — приветствовал Шон, кивая каждому по очереди. — Вы тут планируете свой следующего дуэт? Могу я предложить «Острова в океане»? Ласси, конечно, пел бы за Долли.  
— Вообще-то я пою партию Кенни, — Ласситер замер, когда понял, что стал центром всеобщего внимания, а Генри, похоже, собирался его убить. Ласситер слегка откинул полу пиджака, чтобы в любой момент успеть выхватить оружие, если нападёт преступник… или Генри.  
Генри повернулся к Шону, было похоже, что его терпению пришёл конец.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь, Шон?  
— О, просто захотел перекусить и… О! — Шон ударил себя по голове с бубликом. — О! О! О! Подождите, я что-то чувствую!  
Он ещё пару раз ударил себя по лбу бубликом.  
— Я вижу... Я вижу сливочный сыр... Последнее, что видела жертва... арахисовое масло... чеснок... Капитан Франкенберри, нет! Берегись!  
— Идиот! — пронзительно закричал попугай, хлопая крыльями от волнения.  
Ласситер закатил глаза.  
— Пострадавший умер от огнестрельного ранения, а не от удара бубликом по голове, Спенсер, — сказал он с усмешкой.  
— Нет! — быстро сказал Гас. — Я думаю, что в деле замешаны бублики.  
Глаза Джульетты расширились:  
— Шон, убийца в магазине по соседству?  
— ДА! — Шон ударил себя в нос бубликом.  
— Я знал, что это был брат Дитца! — сказал Ласситер, выхватив пистолет. — Вперёд!  
Он побежал в сторону магазина.  
— Посмотри на него, размахивает этой штукой вокруг, как Ти Джи Хукер*, — сказал Шон, усмехаясь. Он постучал по руке Гаса. — Пойдём. Наш выход.  
Когда они дошли магазина, Ласситер уже скрутил страшного татуированного мужика и зачитывал ему права, приложив его лицом к стене.  
— Как хорошо, что вы смогли присоединиться к нам, Спенсер, — сказал он. — Но, похоже, я бы и без тебя справился.  
— Мне жаль, Ласси, но ты ошибаешься, — сказал Шон, вдыхая поглубже, чтобы начать обличительную речь. — Потому что он не убийца. Это она сделала!  
Он обернулся и указал на Лидию.  
— Это безумие, я не... — начала она.  
— Идиот! Руки прочь! Не стреляй! — пронзительно закричал попугай, и она бросилась бежать, опрокинув за собой многоярусную стойку с бубликами.  
Джульетта перепрыгнула через бублики и побежала за ней к выходу, но Генри, загородив собой дверь, легко поймал Лидию и держал её, пока не подоспела Джульетта. Он вопросительно посмотрел на сына.  
— Вы убили Рикки Дитца, — торжественно сказал Шон. — А потом пытались повесить это на его большого страшного брата, потому что кто бы мог заподозрить милую резчицу бубликов… Когда за прилавком стоит он.  
— У вас нет доказательств, что это я убила! — сказала Лидия.  
— Это сделал дворецкий! — крикнул попугай пронзительно. — Это сделал дворецкий!  
— Тихо, Капитан Франкенберри, — сказал Гас, прижав палец к губам. — Мы поиграем в «улику», когда вернемся домой.  
Вдруг Шон вспомнил, что видел на графике, который висел прямо под списком супов дня.  
— Он прав! — сказал Шон. — Это сделал «дворецкий». Лидия Батлер* из «Связки бубликов». Но почему... Почему она убила человека, чьим единственным преступлением было отвратительное исполнение песен Трэвиса Тритта* в караоке? Ответ прост. На самом деле она не милая и невинная резчица бубликов Лидия Батлер, правда, Лидия?  
— Я не понимаю, о чем вы говорите, — сказала Лидия.  
— Ее настоящее имя, — сказал Шон, — Лидия Дитц!  
— Как героиня «Битлджуса»*? — вскинула голову Джулльет.  
— Я ненавидела это имя, — сказала Лидия.  
— А ещё больше вы ненавидели своего бывшего мужа, Рикки Дитца, — сказал Шон. — Потому что он выиграл в лотерею и, — он взглянул на Капитана Франкенберри и торжествующе вздёрнул голову, — собирался всё оставить этой птице!  
— Это было несправедливо! — закричала Лидия. — Он должен был оставить мне половину всего в завещании! Мы договорились об этом при разводе. Но нет, он выигрывает два миллиона и хочет, чтобы всё это досталось птице! Он не только собирался лишить меня моей части паршивого наследства, он хотел отдать два миллиона этой летающей крысе! Теперь у него ничего не выйдет.  
— Так, я услышал достаточно, — сказал Ласситер, вопреки своей воле глядя на Спенсера с уважением. — Оформляй её, О'Хара.  
Джульетта кивнула и подтолкнула преступницу из магазина к машине.  
— Ну, — сказал Шон, обращаясь к Гасу, — выходит, Капитан Франкенберри в конце концов помог нам решить это дело.  
Он откусил кусок бублика.  
— Идиоты! — закричал попугай пронзительно.  
Генри покачал головой и показал пальцем на Шона и Гаса.  
— Он прав насчет вас.

* Ти Джи Хукер — герой одноименного сериала 80-х с Уильямом Шатнером в роли сержанта полиции.  
*Батлер (англ. butler) — переводится «дворецкий».  
*Трэвис Тритт — кантри-певец.  
*Битлджус — фильм режиссёра Тима Бёртона.

—ООО—

— Может быть, потратим наш гонорар на покупку новых кресел? — с угрюмым видом спросил Гас. Перед тем как Дэнни Дитц забрал попугая, пообещав, что найдёт для него хороший дом, Капитан Франкенберри успел в последний раз использовать кресло Гаса как туалет.  
— Ой, не будь ребенком, Гас. Ты же сидишь на скамейках в парке? — сказал Шон. — Птицы на них постоянно какают.  
— Это совсем другое дело, Шон. Это моё кресло. Даже если я его с отбеливателем помою, то всё равно буду помнить, что на нём было, — пробурчал Гас. — Тебе не понять. На твоё кресло он не какал.  
— Я знаю, — сказал Шон. — И хвала за это Господу. А теперь пора перекусить. Бублики с фруктами не так питательны, как казались. Курица-гриль?  
Лицо Гаса просветлело.  
— С двойным «Табаско»?  
— Конечно! — сказал Шон. — Чем острее, тем лучше.  
— Дело говоришь, — улыбнулся Гас.


End file.
